diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Sawamura Eijun
IM SO SORRY I DELETED BY ACCIDENT IM SO SORRY Appearance Sawamura is a lean-built teenager of average height . He has dark brown hair with brown eyes. He is often seen with a smile. He prefers to wear his hat frontwards. Character Sawamura is hotheaded and loudmouthed youth, usually coming off as obnoxious. After he arrives at Seidou, he quickly makes himself known for his stupidity, because of his strange antics and because his knowledge about baseball is mediocre, at best. Despite his shortcomings, his disruptive nature often helps to ease a tense situation. Because of his strong-will and spirit, gets he always inspires his teammates to continue playing their best. He is also surprisingly level-headed in critical situations, as he was always in a pinch with his weaker middle-school team. As the show progresses, Sawamura is not one of typical players, but also not the most outstanding one. He makes errors which makes him realize his mistakes, sometimes with the help of his senpais. He is ready to learn new things despite his inability to analyze his potential faster than what is expected him and he is a pitcher who throws with his feelings, and is never ashamed to show everyone what's on his mind. He performs his best when he feels the intensity and want of his team to win, and likewise, he is easily swayed and his performance drops. He treats his teammates depending on how they treat him, with Haruichi quickly becoming his friend. He is respectful towards majority of his senior teammates like Chris, Yuki, Isashiki, and Ryousuke, but he is more familiar towards Kuramochi and Masuko. He is blunt and rude with Miyuki because of his relentless teasing. The person he never wants to show weakness to is Furuya, a fellow-pitcher. They are often seen arguing which ends up the latter ignoring Sawamura. At academics, Sawamura's output is poor and he needs constant cramming in order to pass his exams but gets help from his classmate, Kanemaru Shinji. Relationship with other characters Miyuki Kazuya Their first meeting takes place when Sawamura visits Seidou for the first time with Takashima Rei. They formed a battery against Seido's well-known batter Azuma Kiyokuni. Because of Miyuki's personality, Sawamura is suspicious around him. But after Miyuki makes clear that he is his partner and wants to slay that monster alias Azuma together with him, he gets Sawamura's trust and they form a team. With Miyuki's help, Sawamura's potential obliterates Azuma. Sawamura is totally overwhelmed by this experience and secretly wishes to play baseball with someone as incredible as Miyuki in the future - this being one of his reasons for joining Seidou. But because of Miyuki's never ending teasing with him, Sawamura never shows him the same respect as the other senpais, instead treating him as someone of his own age. As far as battery is concerned, Miyuki is good at exploiting his potential in most games. As the guy who pitches with his feelings, Miyuki is aware that he might pitch at his peak and can fall down hard as well. Despite how hard Miyuki may be to deal with, Sawamura highly respects his input, and will often immediately listen to Miyuki despite resisting, while Miyuki, in turn, places utmost belief in Sawamura. Miyuki had asked Chris to help to Sawamura get over his yips as he knows that it is the most effective way. Chris Yuu Takigawa Chris and Sawamura had an unpleasant first encounter when Sawamura is left under Chris' care while Miyuki will be in charge of Furuya, as both Chris and Sawamura didn't like having to be paired with each other. This however, has eventually changed after Sawamura finds out the truth about Chris leaving practices early due to an injury and going to rehab. Sawamura confronts Chris and bows his head to the floor to apologize, and asks for another chance. They then worked together again, slowly polishing Sawamura's skills. Chris made Sawamura think what are his strong points. Later, he told him that the moving ball is the quality that defines him through the way he grip the ball. He asked him to polish his idiosycratical ball as the balls will be struck out easily by the wide range of the metals bats used in high schools. Chris was surprised when Sawamura was able to polish his own special pitch in just one week with the help of Coach Kataoka by using the right hand to form a wall, pitching normally and using a different form. The two formed a battery only once during a practice match in which Sawamura pitched with the form taught to him by Chris and Kataoka. Ono wasn't able to catch those pitches and so the coach asks Chris if he is able to bring out Sawamura's talent in this match, and allows Chris to catch regardless of still recovering, and the two dominated. Knowing Sawamura has yips from Kanemaru, he believe that he will get over it and will become stronger. He wanted him to learn the low outside pitches which are far away from the batter's eyes. Wakana Aotsuki Wakana is Sawamura's childhood friend. She is mistaken by Kuramochi to be Sawamura's girlfriendchapter 17, but Sawamura denies saying that she simply is a childhood friend. However, she has shown feelings for him right when he left. Later on Wakana confesses her feeling that she wants to watch Sawamura closer on his great development as a pitcher.chapter 398 Yoshikawa Haruno She thinks that she is only a nuisance for others, but then she witnesses a quarrel between Sawamura and a teacher during class, Haruno is totally impressed by him. Because even when he got laughed at, he stated his goal in front of everyone. She says, that she really likes people who are as stupid as him. She also reveals that there’s one thing she has always wanted to do which is to support the players who are working their hardest to reach their goal. She wishes Sawamura good luck on becoming the ace and says that she is cheering for him. Kuramochi Youichi Kuramochi, next to Miyuki, is the person who always teases Sawamura by wrestling. Kuramochi often practices his wrestling skills on Sawamura and really likes doing it because the latter's body is so flexible he has no fear any part of the bone would snap. Despite his exterior attitude towards Sawamura, he is one of the most concerned members who thinks of Sawamura every time he's on the down side. The two have a kind of big-brother-little-brother relationship. Furuya Satoru The two first met just after everyone else left for a gameTheir first meeting takes place in chapter 8.. After a series of play catch, both have realized the differences of their pitches. That was then, a spark of rivalry was born. Furuya first made it to the first string which gave Sawamura extra push to aim higher. They have the habit to check on each others faults and openly comment on it. The two often fight for the mound, depending on who's pitching. With regards to performance, they recognize each other's ability though do not admit it. On few occasions where Sawamura has to take over the mound after Furuya's poor performance, the latter isn't at all happy when Sawamura recovers the team's morale, which he knew to himself is his weakness. If Furuya is a skilled long hitter, Sawamura is a skilled bunter. Despite their differences, the two are important pitchers of the team who augment each other's time of weakness (e.g.: Sawamura's Yips - Furuya's peak;'' Furuya's poor communication skills'' - Sawamura's excellent mood making talent; etc.) Haruichi Kominato Third member of the Ichinen Trio, Haruichi keeps Sawamura's manners and words in check. After Miyuki, he was the next person in the team to recognize his ability. All throughout the series, Sawamura called him Harucchi, a sign of him being familiar and comfortable around Kominato. During the summer tournament, Sawamura would always ask Haruichi to catch for him whenever he intends to warm up, or oftentimes to get the coach's attention. Along with that, he would often remind Sawamura to talk politely towards Miyuki as he always notices him grumble around their senpai. Despite Sawamura's endless antics, Haruichi has full respect towards the former especially for his unending optimism, bunting skills and perseverance. Kanemaru Shinji Kanemaru is Sawamura's classmate who at first refused to acknowledge him, believing Sawamura to be all talk. Since Kanemaru is Chris's roommate, he is often asked by the third year to take care of Sawamura. He helps Sawamura with his classwork and often stands in the batter's box when Sawamura is practicing pitching. Although it appears that the two doesn't get along, Kanemaru is often one of the first to admire Sawamura for his tenacious personality. During Sawamura's yips, Kanemaru was the first to ask Chris to go and help Sawamura. Abilities Sawamura's strengths are his infallible spirit, bunting, infield defense, and his idiosyncratic pitches. His weaknesses are batting, outfield defense, and his control. Idiosyncratic pitch Sawamura has extremely erratic throwing motions. His body is naturally flexible with supple joints, allowing him to immediately change the pitch’s direction. Due to having played baseball for so long without proper instruction, Sawamura's pitches change direction right before the batter hits the ball. However, this makes catching the ball difficult, as most catchers cannot predict where the ball will end up. After enrolling at Seidou and finding that he has much to learn, he develops a new pitching form with the help of Coach Kataoka and Chris. By being conscious of his right hand creating a wall, his body becomes closed, thus concealing the ball's trajectory, and increasing his speed. This form causes his throwing arm to come out much later and causes the ball to move more. He soon learns to point his leading foot towards home-base improving his form. After combining his original form of raising his knee high and his new wall form,he was finally able to complete his new styleChapter 35.. His new pitching form doesn’t allow the batter to see the release point of the pitch. Because of the natural movement of Sawamura's fastball, his four-seamer has the same effect as a breaking ball for pitchers whose fundamentals are based on the traditional straight fastball. However, because each pitcher is differently skilled with their fingertips, Sawamura can't throw any other breaking balls other than the Cutter and Changeup. This is stated by Coach Ochiai before teaching Sawamura the Change-up, "Teaching one a breaking ball doesn't mean that he will be able to throw it"Chapter 299., and, "if he could throw it, he would have a long time ago"Chapter 299.. Types of Pitches: *4 Seam-Fastball *Cutter *Changeup *2 Seam-Fastball (Similar to his usual pitches. Slower than his 4 Seam) *High Speed Fastball (This pitch appears to accelerate due to the lack of movement of the ball.) Strike Zones: *High inside corner *Low outside corner Bunting Dubbed as the "Bunting Master" by his teammates, Sawamura is a gifted bunter, being able to effortlessly bunt any pitch, even that with a speed of 150 km/h. Kawakami has said that it's probably because he's not afraid of the pitch that he's so good at itAnime Episode 49.. Sawamura however, is almost always seen scowling after bunting because he wishes to hit instead but immediately jumps at the opportunity to lecture and teach his teammates a more perfect technique whenever they attempt to bunt. Pitcher’s data Player Statistics Trivia *Favorite food : Anything except natto *Favorite subject : Sports *The person he respects : His grandfather - Sawamura Eitoku. *His hobbies are catching beetles, watching sumo and fishing. *Sawamura's calling his superiors old japanese military ranks and switching his speech pattern to flowery old language from time to time is in part a consequence of him reading books like the Book of Five Rings. He calls coach Kataoka "shogun" (which means "general") and Ochiai Hiromitsu "gunsou" (which means "sergeant"). It is also because the character that he is based joined the Japanese imperial army which could also explains why he calls his superior a General and etc. *The only time in which Eijun shakes off Miyuki's sign is in their match against Nanamori Gakuen.Chapter 263 *Sawamura was scouted to be a player for seido, ironically his biggest rival Furuya entered seidou by the regular entry exam. *Eijun looks at Sanada Shunpei as the kind of pitcher he wants to be (since both of them pitch moving fastballs), learning two of Sanada's breaking balls to add at his arsenal: the cut-fastball (cutter) and the 2-seam fastball. *Sawamura's pitching weapons are the fastball and all the variations of this pitch (cut-fastball, 2 seam-fastball, 4 seam-fastball). Additionally, his fastball is a moving fastball. *His teammates teased him saying that Sanada is the upgraded version of Sawamura, since Sanada can make his fastball move wherever he wants, unlike Eijun whose pitch moves at random. *He has pitched for 2 full games, giving up 0Nanamori Academy vs. Seidou, chapter 261-265 and 2 runs.Ouya Metropolitan vs. Seidou, chapter 301-312 Quotes *"I will be fine. Because if you have a ball and a bat you can play baseball."Sawamura to his former coach in chapter 1. *"I don’t know about all this determination and desire to improve. But for a guy, who is supposedly that good, to say things like that – it’s just unforgivable. To abuse the friends, who take the time to practice with you? Hell, even if the entire world thinks it is okay I’ll never accept it. You can’t play baseball by yourself! Has this school known for baseball forgotten the importance of that as well?"Sawamura to Azuma in chapter 1. *"No bitching if you get hit."Sawamura to Azuma in chapter 1. *"I'm here to become the ace!" Sawamura to Kataoka in episode 3. *"This Guy, how could he have so much confidence in him. That was my first impression of him."Eijun about Miyuki in chapter 49. *"He has a nasty character ... self centered ... Don't know what he's thinking sometimes ... he really pisses me off! Although he pisses me off, I entered Seidoh because I wanted this person to catch my pitches. I'll make you accept my abilities!" Eijun towards Miyuki in chapter 52. *"If he didn't have the will to advance forward, he wouldn't have raised his head. After all his own determination is what matters the most"Kataoka about Eijun in chapter 221. *"I won't lose to the rain! I won't lose to the wind! I won't lose to the storm! I won't lose to Teitou! I won't lose to Furuya! I won't lose to myself!" - "Sawamura! Sorry to interrupt, but Kawakami is the priority." - "I lost ... I won't lose to the substitute treatment!"Eijun in chapter 247. *"I told you, didn’t I? That baseball is not that easy! You planned to pitch the whole game, but a monkey wrench got thrown into your plans. If the coach let me, I’d want to go to the mound and pitch right away. But unfortunately, he hasn’t! You know what that means, Furuya? '''It means he believes in you!' So don’t get so damn flustered over a one point difference! If you have the ace number on your back, then take that one out and get back to the dugout!"Sawamura to '''Furuya' in chapter 285. *"The spice called motivation gives birth to good synergy. With such a kid on the team, the team is bound to get stronger."Ugai Kazuyoshi's (Coach of the Sensen Academy Baseball team) thoughts about Eijun and his influence on the team in chapter 311. *"Miyuki-senpai, allow me to throw it again! Just now, it really felt like I managed to transfer my power to the ball! Quick, before I forget it! I'm gonna totally forget it soon!"Sawamura to Miyuki in chapter 368. *"The tire is my partner." Gallery Eijun_Sawamura.jpg|Eijun Sawamura's appearance in the anime. Eijun.sawamura.png|Eijun at the pitching mound. Eijun.png|Ready for pitching. Sawamura.chris.png|Eijun wants to show Chris his growth. Eijun.pitching.jpg|Eijun's pitching. Kataoka.trusts.eijun.png|Eijun getting ready. Eijunkawaii.jpg|Eijun's declaration to get the ace number from current ace Furuya... Sawamura.vs.kataoka.png|Kataoka helping Eijun to overcome the yips. Eijun.face.png|Eijun's relaxed face before pitching. 005.png_res.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Pitcher Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:1st Year High School Category:Players